


Palava Rakkaus

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Includes Reader, Lesbian Character, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rauski on kusipää.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palava Rakkaus

**Author's Note:**

> Ficissä esiintyvät kirjaimet:  
> (S/N) = Sinun nimesi  
> (K/N) = Kaverisi nimi  
> (S/S/V) = Sinun silmiesi väri  
> (S/H/V) = Sinun hiusten väri  
> (K/S/V) = Kaverisi silmien väri  
> (K/H/V) = Kaverisi hiusten väri  
> ORIGINAL CHARACTER:  
> Nimi: Fae, ikä, 20, pituus: 174cm, ulkonäkö: liilat, olkapäihin ylettyvät hiukset, vaalea iho, siniset silmät ja pitää ns, miehekkäitä vaatteita. omistaa tatuointeja ja lävistyksiä. tatuointeja olkapäissä ja lävistyksiä kielessä ja kulmakarvoissa. Lesbo.
> 
> TÄMÄ LUKU ALKAA FAEN NÄKÖKULMASTA.

Kävelin (K/N) kanssa tubemiitissä. Etsin Rauskia katseellani.

Tiesin kyllä, ettei Rauski tässä miitissä ollut, mutta halusin toivoa..

"Hei, mä meen tonnenoin.", (K/N) sanoi ja katosi viereltäni jonnekkin kaukaisuuteen.

Jäin yksin ja kävelin eteenpäin ja selasin Tumblr-sivuani. Kyllä, omaa blogiani. Törmäsin johonkin, ja nostin katseeni ylös.

"Oi, sori!", mies, johon törmäsin, sanoi. Tunnistin äänen.

"E-ei mitää, mä en kattonu eteeni.", nostin katseeni ylös ja tajusin katsovani Fisua silmiin. Tunsin käteni tärinän, ja pudotin iPhoneni maahan, näyttö edellä.  
Fisu kumartui nostamaan puhelintani, samalla, kun itse tärisin paikallani.

"Sun kännykän näyttöön tuli pieni särö.", Fisu sanoi ja antoi puhelimen minulle.

"No... Voihan paska.", totesin ja työnsin puhelimeni taskuuni.

"Fae! Sä löysit Senpain!", (K/N) huusi kauempaa ja juoksi vierelleni. "Moi Fisu!", hän sanoi pirteästi ja vilkaisi minua nopeasti.

"Moih.", Fisu sanoi ja hymyili. "Sun nimi on Fae?", mies jatkoi ja käänsi katseensa minuun.

"J-joo.. Se on Japaninkielinen ja tarkottaa keijua..", mutisin ja katsoin alas.

"Aika nätti nimi.", Fisu sanoi hymyillen.

"Kiitos.", sanoin ja katsoin ylöspäin Fisuun. "Hei, by the way, saanko nimmarin?", kysyin innoissani ja kaivoin repustani mustan kimallekynän ja sydämen muotoisen vihon.

"Tottakai!", Fisu sanoi ja otti vihon ja kynän kädestäni. Mies kirjoitti nimmaria kummallisen pitkään, ja palautti vihon ja kynän minulle.

"Kiitos!", sanoin iloisesti. "Mun bussi lähtee... Herranjumala viiden minuutin päästä, mun pitää mennä. (K/N), tuu!", sanoin ja lähdin puolijuoksemaan bussiasemalle.

Pääsin bussille minuuttia ennen kuin se lähti. (K/N) tuli jäljessä, mutta kerkesi bussiin. Istuimme viimeiselle vapaalle penkkiriville ja aloin selata vihkoani, joka oli täynnä nimmareita. Katsoin Fisun nimmaria. Siinä luki nimmari ja "Soita mulle? ♥" ja puhelinnumero.

Tuijotin numeroa hämmentyneenä. 'O-onks toi Fisun numero?', ajattelin ihmeisessäni.  
Bussi nytkähti liikkelle ja aloin vilkuilla ulos ikkunasta.

"Harmi, et (S/N) on kipee just tänää.", (K/N) sanoi surumielisellä äänellä ja nojasi olkapäähäni.

"Mmh..", mutisin ja vilkaisin (K/N).

 

Muutaman tunnin kuluttua, saavuimme Turkuun. 

"Voidaaks me mennä taksilla? En jaksa mennä julkisilla..", (K/N) sanoi ja katsoi minua.

"Jos sä maksat.", sanoin takaisin.

"Okei..", (K/N) sanoi jä lähti kävelemään taksitolpalle.

 

Pääsimme kotiin ehjinä, ja elossa. Juoksin rappukäytävän portaita ylös kämppämme ovelle. Avasin oven ja heitin ulkovaatteeni naulakkoon.

"Moi (S/N)!", sanoin kävellessäni olohuoneen läpi. (S/N) makasi sohvalla peiton alla ja vilkaisi minua hymyillen. "Moih..", tyttö sanoi peiton alta käheällä äänellä. Kävelin huoneeseni ja kaivoin nimmarivihkoni repustani. Etsin Fisun nimmarin ja puhelimeni. Näppäilin lapulla olevan numeron puhelimeeni ja laitoin viestin, jossa luki; 'Moi. Ootsä Fisu? Sain nimittäin nimmarin, jossa oli numeros. T. Fae." Muutamien minuuttien kuluttua sain vastauksen; 'Jep. Olen Fisu. :) Halusin vaan tietää, et haluisitko joskus lähtee vaikka kahville?' Istuin hetken tuijottaen puhelimeni, hieman hajonnutta näyttöä. Vastasin viestiin nopeasti; "Okei! :) Sano vaa, ku sul on aikaa :)'

**Author's Note:**

> ANTEEKS, et tää on paska luku xd Mä yritin ;__; seuraavssa luvussa kuitenki on eri näkökulma ja TÄSSÄ VÄLISSÄ ON KAHDEN VUODEN AIKAHYPPY, JOTEN ÄLKÄÄ HÄMMENTYKÖ NYT VTTU D:
> 
> ~Cherry-chan~


End file.
